New Feelings
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Emiko, a mute human turned Cyniclon, tells Lettuce how Ryou ruined her life. What's going to happen when Ryou finds out? This is actually more of a KXI story, but it's got more LXP than usual. Please read and review! SORRY, BUT THIS HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**New Feelings Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

Before the Mew Project started, Shirogane Ryou was part of a project to turn one girl into a Cyniclon. Unlike the Mews, he kidnapped her, and turned her into a Cyniclon for a scientist who wanted a test subject. After the transformation was complete, however, Ryou's hatred for Cyniclons caused him to become very abusive toward the girl, whose name was Imamura Emiko.

Emiko was thirteen years old, and hated Ryou as much as he hated her. He kidnapped her and turned her into a science experiment, and she knew that if she ever got out, she would never forgive him.

One day, her parents came to the lab. They had found the location of their daughter, and come to rescue her. Unfortunately, Ryou was waiting for them. Emiko ran to where they were facing off, but she was too late. Right as she got there, Ryou pulled out a gun and shot both her parents to death. Emiko was in shock. When it snapped, her anger went out of control, and she blew up the lab, then teleported outside of the range of the explosion. Believing Ryou was dead, she thought about what to do next. That decision was made for her when Kisshu, the Cyinclon who was sent to Earth to take it over, offered to take her in in return for her help. When she tried to accept, however, she soon learned that as a result of shock, she was mute.

Kisshu took her in anyways, and started training her to use her powers. Soon after she had full control, and could speak using telepathy, the Mew Project began, as did the war.

Emiko noticed in fights that the only Mew who seemed to hate it was Mew Lettuce. Eventually she found out that Mew Lettuce thought they should form a truce, instead of fighting. She believed their races could get along if they tried.

Soon after all the Mews were found, Kisshu's adoptive brothers, Pai and Taruto, came to Earth to help. Emiko noticed in some battles, when Pai was there, that Mew Lettuce kept looking at him. This caused Emiko to wonder if Lettuce had a crush on Pai for some reason. She knew Kisshu had fallen for Ichigo, but she didn't think Pai returned Lettuce's feelings- if he even knew about them.

About a month after Mew Zakuro joined the team, the Cyniclons noticed something strange about Mew Ichigo. She had become much more violent, in particular toward Kisshu. The Cyniclons noticed her teammates sometimes edging away from her in battle, as if they too were somewhat freaked out by this sudden change.

After a battle in which Lettuce tried to stop Ichigo from hurting Kisshu too badly (and failed), Pai sent Emiko out to figure out the problem. Knowing she had the best chance of finding the problem out from Lettuce, Emiko set out to find her.

To her surprise, when she found Lettuce on a park bench, she was crying. Emiko hesitantly approached her, and Lettuce looked up. She started to get out her pendant, but Emiko held up her hands. Then she focused, and said telepathically, _I don't want to fight._

Lettuce looked startled. "You don't?" she asked.

_I want to know what's going on with Mew Ichigo, _Emiko said.

"I don't know," Lettuce said. "It's like she suddenly turned evil. I'm sorry Kisshu got so badly hurt, I couldn't stop her. She used to be the one who said we shouldn't kill, but she's changed. It might be because her best friend was murdered, but I'm not sure."

Emiko was startled to hear that Lettuce was sorry that Kisshu got hurt, but continued. _Why were you crying?_

"Shirogane-san was yelling at me for telling Ichigo to stop the other day," Lettuce sighed. "I don't get why he hates the aliens so much."

_That jerk is still _alive? Emiko asked, shocked.

"You know him?" Lettuce asked, startled.

_He's the one who turned me into a Cyniclon, _Emiko said. _Not to mention murdered my parents. That's why I can't speak aloud; he killed them in front of me and I lost my voice from shock. I thought blowing up the lab would kill him._

Lettuce looked shocked. "That's horrible!" she said. "I didn't know he was like that."

_I think we need to find out why Ichigo is acting this way,_ Emiko said. _It's possible he injected her with something else to make her hate the aliens. I wouldn't trust that guy._

"Let's go to Café Mew Mew, we need to find out the truth," Lettuce said. "It's closed today, but Shirogane and Akasaka-san live there."

_Okay, _Emiko said. She followed Lettuce as she ran to the Café. Once there, Lettuce took a key out of her purse, and unlocked the door. She went in, followed by Emiko, and shouted, "RYOU! We need to talk!"

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and Ryou came out- then stopped dead. "It can't be…." he whispered.

"Oh, so she was right," Lettuce said. "You do know her."

"Lettuce, WHY would you bring an alien here!?" Ryou asked, outraged.

"To find out the truth about you," Lettuce said. "She says you turned her into a Cyniclon and killed her parents. It's pretty obvious you know her. I want the truth, Ryou. I knew all along you hated the Cyniclons, but killing humans is unforgivable. And so is whatever you did to Ichigo-san."

"I didn't do anything to Ichigo, what gave you that idea?" Ryou asked.

"The fact that as soon as two new Cyniclons showed up, she started acting downright evil, and actually managing to hurt them," Lettuce said. "If you don't tell the truth, not only will I quit, I'll tell the other Mews you're a murderer, and that they shouldn't work for you. Though they probably shouldn't anyways."

"Y-you can't be serious," Ryou said. "Did Emiko brainwash you or something?"

"NO, I've hated the fighting from the start," Lettuce said. "Now tell the truth."

Ryou snarled and said, "Fine. Since you're probably quitting anyways, I killed Emiko's parents because they offered to take her back even though she's a Cyniclon. And you're right, I injected Ichigo with a serum that would make her hate the aliens enough to kill them, when I saw that both groups weren't getting anywhere."

"What's the antidote to the serum?" Lettuce asked.

"I'm not telling," Ryou said. "You'd just ruin all our chances for survival by curing Ichigo."

"You're evil, Ryou," Lettuce said, her eyes blazing. "And I'm calling all the Mews except Ichigo to tell them what you did. Emiko, let's go." She grabbed Emiko's arm and dragged her out of the Café, leaving Ryou steaming.

**My first LettuceXPai fanfic! Don't worry, I'll continue the others as well. Review plz!**


	2. A Meeting

**New Feelings Chapter 2:**

**A Meeting**

Lettuce dragged Emiko all the way back to the park, then let her go. "To think I used to have a crush on that guy," she muttered. "We've got to find some way of getting Ichigo back to normal."

_I can't promise, but maybe Pai would have some ideas, _Emiko said. _Did you want to tell the other Mews about Ryou first?_

"Good idea," Lettuce said. She took out a cell phone and dialed a number, then waited. When she got a response, she said, "Zakuro-san, I'm calling a meeting of all the Mews except Ichigo. We're not going to tell Ryou, either. Can you call Mint? I'll call Pudding." She got another response, and said, "Ichigo isn't invited because of how she's been acting lately. I need you to call Mint, and meet me in Inohara Park. When? Okay, thanks." She hung up and said, "Now I'll call Pudding."

She dialed Pudding's number, and when Pudding picked up, said, "Pudding, meet me in Inohara Park, I'm having a meeting. When? Okay, thanks." She snapped the phone shut and turned to Emiko. "They'll be here soon," she said.

_Good, _Emiko said. _I can't speak to all of them at once, so I need you to translate, is that okay?_

"Hai," Lettuce said.

About fifteen minutes later, Pudding showed up, and Mint and Zakuro weren't far behind. They started to run up to Lettuce, but stopped dead when they saw Emiko. "Lettuce, why.." Zakuro started.

"This is Emiko," Lettuce said. "She came to find out what's wrong with Ichigo. You all noticed that Ichigo's acting strangely. She told me that Ryou killed her parents after turning her into a Cyniclon. I took her to Café Mew Mew, and surprisingly, Ryou confessed that he did just that. He also said he injected Ichigo with a serum to make her hate the aliens. That's why she's been acting differently. And he wouldn't tell us what the cure is. I called you all together to say that I think we should stop listening to Ryou, and find some way of forming a truce. But first we need to deal with Ichigo."

"Ryou is the reason Ichigo's acting strangely?" Zakuro asked.

"Hai," Lettuce said. "That's what he told me."

"Are you sure we can trust Emiko?" Mint asked. "And why hasn't she said anything?"

"She's mute," Lettuce said. "She's been using telepathy to communicate."

"Can we trust you?" Zakuro asked Emiko.

Emiko nodded and said to Lettuce, _Even if we can't form a truce, Ichigo going back to normal is important for both groups._

Lettuce nodded and told the others, "She says even if we can't form a truce, it's important for both groups to get Ichigo back to normal."

"Why does your group care?" Mint asked.

_She's too powerful, and Kisshu misses the old Ichigo, _Emiko said. _Forming a truce would be nice, though._

"Kisshu misses the old Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

_Kisshu loves Ichigo more than anything, and don't tell him I told you, _Emiko said. _He liked it when Ichigo wasn't evil. _

"I thought Ichigo was only a toy to him," Lettuce said.

_He likes to see her angry, so he tells her that, _Emiko said._ He's just joking, and besides, he's a teenage boy. What do you expect?_

"I guess you're right," Lettuce said.

Zakuro said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Sorry, Emiko was explaining that Kisshu really does love Ichigo, she's not just a toy to him," Lettuce said. "And she says not to tell Kisshu she told us this."

"Okay, we won't," Zakuro said. "But we still need to find out how to change Ichigo back to normal."

_Pai might be able to do it, but we'd have to get Ichigo there first, _Emiko said. _Lettuce, will you help me convince him?_

Lettuce nodded and said to the others, "Emiko says that Pai might be able to do it, but she wants me to help convince him."

"Are you sure, Lettuce? You want to help?" Zakuro asked.

"I never liked the fighting anyways," Lettuce said. "I want to help convince the Cyniclons that there's a better way to solve this."

Zakuro sighed. "Emiko, don't let her get hurt," she said.

Emiko nodded and said, _Don't worry, I won't._

"She says she won't let me get hurt," Lettuce said.

The others nodded, so Emiko took Lettuce's shoulder, and teleported.

They landed in the main room of the spaceship, and Emiko looked around. Surprisingly, Kisshu teleported in at the same time, and saw them. "Emiko, why did you bring Mew Lettuce back?" he asked.

_We just finished convincing the other Mews except Ichigo to stop listening to Ryou, _Emiko said. _We came to talk._

Kisshu sighed. "I'll get Pai and Taruto," he said, then teleported out. Five minutes later he came back with both Pai and Taruto.

Pai looked at the girls and sighed. "Kisshu tells me you want to talk," he said. "What's up?"

Lettuce replied, "After Emiko told me Ryou killed her parents, I took her to Café Mew Mew, and questioned Ryou. He actually admitted to it, and also informed us that the reason Ichigo is acting evil is that he injected her with some kind of serum so she'd kill all of you. I don't want that to happen, and from what I've seen, neither do the other Mews. We need to find a way to counteract the serum, since Ryou's refusing to do so."

"And I suppose you want our help?" Pai asked. "What about the fact that we're currently enemies?"

"I want to form a truce, and collect the Mew Aqua together, in order to save your home planet," Lettuce said. "Could you really live here, considering how polluted it is?"

"You have a point there," Pai admitted. "But our leader is completely against cooperation."

"Are you sure that he has your race's best interests at heart, then?" Lettuce asked. "It seems to me that anyone would see that this is for the best. Are you sure he really wants to help? Or is he just using you?"

"Funny, isn't that what I said?" Kisshu asked Pai. "We could benefit from forming a truce."

"And Mew Ichigo?" Pai asked.

"We kidnap her, bring her to your lab, and you figure out how to counteract whatever Blondie did to her," Kisshu said.

"We'd better make sure to take her pendant away too," Taruto said. "Otherwise she'll attack."

Pai sighed. "Fine, I'll go along with this," he said. "Are we getting rid of Ryou?"

_Much as I hate to say it, we should do that after we get Ichigo back to normal, _Emiko said.

"You're right," Lettuce said. "We don't want the others to think badly of us."

Kisshu looked startled, and said, "You can hear Emiko when she's not in physical contact with you?"

"Hai, is that unusual?" Lettuce said. "She wasn't touching me the first time she spoke to me."

"That's pretty rare," Kisshu said. "I wonder if you can use telepathy."

"I don't know, I've never tried," Lettuce said.

_Focus on one of us and think what you want to say, _Emiko said. She saw Lettuce focus, and then saw Pai look startled.

Kisshu noticed too, and said, "Okay, what'd she say to you?"

Pai ignored him and asked, "Lettuce, is that true?"

Lettuce turned dark red and muttered, "Yes…."

"Is WHAT true?" Kisshu asked.

_I think Lettuce has a crush on Pai, _Emiko said.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Kisshu yelled. Pai whacked him over the head. To everyone's surprise but Emiko's, Kisshu collapsed.

Emiko teleported and caught him, then said, _Honestly, Pai, you already forgot that he had a head injury from his battle with Ichigo?_

"Uh…" Pai said.

Emiko sighed. _I'll take him to the medical ward, and keep an eye on him, _she said. She turned to Lettuce and said, _Do you want to go home?_

"If it's okay," Lettuce said.

Emiko nodded and turned to Pai. _Can you take Lettuce home? _she asked.

"Hai," Pai said. He took Lettuce's hand, causing her to blush again, and teleported out. Taruto did the same, and Emiko took Kisshu to the medical ward. She put him on a bed and put a hand on his forehead. Her hand began to glow. Finally she took her hand away, and sat down next to Kisshu.

An hour later, he woke up, and saw Emiko. "What happened?" he asked. "My head feels like it's been split open."

_Pai forgot about your injury and whacked you again, _Emiko said. _Just relax, I'll try to heal you. _She put a hand on his forehead, and her hand began to glow again. Finally she took her hand away, and asked, _How does it feel now?_

"Much better, thanks," Kisshu said. He got out of bed, and said, "What should we do now?"

_I'll be in the kitchen, making dinner, _Emiko said. _And NO, you can't watch me._

"Aww…" Kisshu said.

Emiko ignored him and teleported to the kitchen.


	3. Ichigo

**New Feelings Chapter 3:**

**Ichigo**

Pai came back that night and informed the others that Lettuce had called another meeting, and she wanted them all there.

Therefore, the four Cyniclons teleported to Inohara Park at 3 in the afternoon the next day. The Mews, except for Ichigo, were waiting. Pudding looked extremely happy to see them for some reason. This reason was revealed when Pudding yelled, "Taru-Taru!" and glomped Taruto. Taruto turned red, and said, "Um…. hi Pudding."

"Is there something we should know?" Pai asked.

"Taru-Taru is Pudding's best friend, na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully. "Taru-Taru saved Pudding."

"And the reason Taruto neglected to mention this was…?" Pai asked.

"I didn't want Kisshu to know," Taruto said. "Now I'm never going to hear the end of it."

"Taruto has a girlfriend!" Kisshu snickered.

"Weren't we here for a meeting?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes," Pai said. "Lettuce, what did you want to discuss?"

"How to get Ichigo to your lab, so we can cure her," Lettuce said. "I think we all know something needs to be done."

"You're right," Pai said. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, but what if I called her and told her to come here?" Lettuce suggested.

"Won't she just transform the minute she sees us?" Kisshu asked.

_Not if I freeze her first, _Emiko said.

"Emiko says she can freeze Ichigo before she transforms," Lettuce told the others.

"Lettuce, how can you understand what Emiko's saying?" Mint asked.

"I can use telepathy," Lettuce said. "I just learned yesterday."

"Pudding wants to learn too, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

"I'm not sure it'll work," Pai said. "Lettuce can hear Emiko because telepathy is one of her abilities. Can you hear Emiko?"

"Pudding doesn't know, na no da," Pudding said. "Emiko-oneechan, will you try?"

Emiko nodded, and said, _Can you hear me?_

"Pudding heard you!" Pudding said. "Yay! Pudding likes telepathy, na no da!"

_Can you do it? _Emiko asked. _Focus on one of us and think what you want to say._

Pudding concentrated, and Taruto looked startled. "You want me to meet your siblings?" he asked.

"Yeah, na no da!" Pudding said excitedly.

_Should we see if all the Mews can use telepathy? _Emiko asked Pai.

"Good idea," Pai said. He turned to the others and said, "Emiko says we should find out whether all of you can use telepathy. Emiko, try it on Mint."

Emiko nodded and said, _Mint, can you hear me?_

_Hai, _was the response.

Emiko turned to Zakuro, and said, _What about you?_

_Hai, _Zakuro said.

Emiko nodded and turned to Pai. _They can all use telepathy, so I assume Ichigo can as well._

"Good," Pai said. "Lettuce, will you call Ichigo?"

"Hai," Lettuce said, getting out her phone. She typed in Ichigo's number, and waited a minute. When Ichigo picked up, Lettuce said, "Ichigo-san, can you come to Inohara Park? I've got something important to discuss. When? Okay, thanks." Lettuce received a response and hung up. "She'll be here in ten minutes or so," Lettuce said. "We just have to wait."

"Do the rest of you want to stay here while we find a way to get Ichigo back to normal, or come with us?" Pai asked.

"Is it okay for us to come?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure," Pai said. "Do the rest of you want to come?"

"I have to get back home," Mint said.

"I have a photoshoot," Zakuro said.

"Pudding wants to come!" Pudding said.

"Just Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo, then," Kisshu said. "Okay."

They noticed someone running toward them, and saw it was Ichigo. She stopped dead when she saw them. Her face formed into a snarl, and she said, "So you all decided to betray Ryou?"

Emiko noticed she was getting her pendant out and snapped her fingers. Ichigo froze, and said, "Why can't I move?"

Kisshu teleported behind her, grabbed her shoulder, and teleported to the ship. Emiko grabbed Lettuce's shoulder and followed. They landed in the main room as Pai, Taruto and Pudding teleported in too.

Ichigo looked like she was steaming, and Emiko asked Pai, _Should I hypnotize her?_

_Good idea, _Pai replied telepathically.

Emiko nodded and looked Ichigo in the eye. Her eyes began to glow, and Ichigo was unable to look away. Emiko snapped her fingers after a moment, and Ichigo's eyes went blank. Emiko nodded to Pai, who said, "You will now do anything we ask."

"Hai," Ichigo said in monotone.

Pai nodded to Emiko, and said, "Good work, I'll go start trying to cure her."

"Take her pendant away first," Lettuce said. "If she wakes up, she'll attack."

Pai nodded and said, "Ichigo, give your Mew Pendant to Lettuce."

Ichigo obeyed, and Pai said, "Follow me." He led Ichigo away.

Kisshu sighed. "Now it's going to be boring until Pai figures something out," he said.

"Pudding has candy, na no da," Pudding said.

"CANDY!?" Taruto screamed.

"Does Taru-Taru want some, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"Can I?" Taruto asked. He was already basically drooling.

Pudding pulled a large bag out of nowhere, and said, "Sure, na no da!"

Kisshu's eyes went wide, and he said, "NO! Pudding, don't give Taruto candy. You have no idea what he's like on sugar high."

"I'm not that bad, you're just upset because I knocked over that picture on your dresser," Taruto said.

Pudding, taking no notice of Kisshu, gave Taruto a handful of chocolate bars, then took some for herself. The two kids immediately began stuffing their faces with chocolate.

_While they're doing that, let's go somewhere else, it's not safe in here, _Emiko said. _Kisshu, let's go to your room, it's the safest place in the ship._

Kisshu sighed and said, "Fine, but don't laugh at what I've got in there."

"We won't," Lettuce said.

Emiko took her hand and teleported. They landed in a large room, and Kisshu teleported in next. The room had a large queen-sized bed, a dresser, a closet, a few lamps, a night table, and a desk. The most striking feature, though, was the large bulletin board covering one wall. It was completely covered in pictures of Ichigo.

Emiko noticed Lettuce's jaw was slightly open, so she put a finger on her chin and closed it. Lettuce snapped out of shock and said, "Gomenasai!"

Kisshu sighed. "That's pretty much the usual reaction to that bulletin board," he said. "I can't help being in love with Ichigo, it just happened. I wish she felt the same, it kills me that she hates me so much."

"And I take it the fact that her boyfriend's completely boring doesn't help?" Lettuce asked. "I don't really like him. I think Ichigo-san would be much better off with you, actually."

Kisshu looked shocked, and Emiko wasn't much better. "I didn't know you didn't like the treehugger," Kisshu said finally. "You seem to get along with everyone."

"I try," Lettuce said. "It just doesn't seem right that the leader of the Mew Mews is obsessed with someone so boring. She should have realized a long time ago that you love her, and returned those feelings."

_Is this where someone says, 'Jeez, it's always the quiet ones'? _Emiko asked.

Lettuce giggled, and Kisshu laughed. Suddenly they heard screaming from the main room, and ran out, only to find that it was Taruto and Pudding, having a screaming contest.

"Pai won't like this," Kisshu said. "Emiko, ready?"

Emiko nodded, and she and Kisshu clasped hands, then raised their hands over their heads. Green light streamed from their clasped hands, forming a dome that enclosed Pudding and Taruto quite effectively, and cut out all noise that they made. Kisshu and Emiko both snapped the fingers on their free hands, and let go of each other. Taruto and Pudding gave them death glares, but they remained calm and walked back to Kisshu's room, followed by Lettuce.

"So what was that?" Lettuce asked.

"Combined force field," Kisshu said. "We combine our powers to create a force field with two capabilities. Emiko made it soundproof and I made it inescapable. We'll let them out when the sugar rush wears off."

"That's amazing," Lettuce said.

Kisshu smirked and said, "Do you really have a crush on Pai?"

Lettuce turned red and muttered, "Um…. sort of…."

"Maybe you'll be a good influence on him," Kisshu said. "He needs to come out of his shell and show some emotion once in a while."

"I don't think he feels the same about me, though," Lettuce said.

_You'd be surprised, _Emiko said. _He knows I can draw well, and guess what he told me to draw yesterday._

"Um… a picture of me?" Lettuce asked.

_Yup. I think he feels the same. And you did tell him how you felt yesterday, right? _Emiko asked.

"Yeah…" Lettuce said.

"I think he has feelings for you," Kisshu said. "But don't tell him about this conversation, he'll kill me and Emiko."

Lettuce giggled. "Okay, I won't."

Suddenly they all heard Pai say, _I need you three to come to the lab._

_On our way, _Emiko said. She took Lettuce's hand and teleported, Kisshu not far behind.

**Why does Pai need them? Review and find out! And I know I'm making Lettuce totally OOC, but I've never really done her before, and I like the 'it's always the quiet ones' line.**


	4. Lovebirds

**New Feelings Chapter 4:**

**Lovebirds**

Emiko, Kisshu and Lettuce arrived in Pai's lab, and saw that Ichigo was on a table, and that Pai had put her to sleep. "What's up, Pai?" Kisshu asked.

"The serum is taking over her mind," Pai said. "I need your powers to help me get it out."

_What do we need to do? _Emiko asked.

"I can do it, I just need to combine my powers with that of yours' and Kisshu's," Pai said. "You know what to do, right?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. He took Pai's left hand, and Emiko's right. Emiko took Kisshu's hand and nodded. Pai put his right hand on Ichigo's forehead, and began to glow. A few minutes later, Kisshu began to glow too. Emiko was the back-up for both of them, so she wasn't glowing yet.

About ten minutes later, Emiko began to glow. The glow around Pai and Kisshu got brighter, and finally Pai and Kisshu cried out. After that, the glow began to fade. When it was completely gone, the three Cyniclons dropped each other's hands. Pai nodded to Emiko, who put a finger on Ichigo's forehead, and closed her eyes. A few minutes later, she said _It worked. Should I wake her up?_

"Go ahead," Pai said. Emiko nodded and tapped Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo opened her eyes, looking startled. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

Lettuce stepped forward and said, "Ryou injected you with something to make you hate the Cyniclons enough to kill them, and Pai, Emiko and Kisshu just counteracted it. And you're on the Cyniclons' spaceship."

"Ryou did WHAT!?" Ichigo shrieked. The Cyniclons covered their ears. Ichigo noticed and said, "Uh…. sorry about that."

"Good to see you're back to normal," Lettuce said. "The last few months have actually been kind of scary. You were acting pretty evil, especially toward Kisshu."

Ichigo sighed. "I thought there was something strange about how angry I got every time the Cyniclons showed up," she said. "So Ryou was behind it?"

"Yes," Lettuce said. "And just so you know, the rest of us have stopped listening to that jerk."

"Really? I thought you had a crush on him," Ichigo said.

"Not really, and it pretty much dried up after he started telling all of us that the Cyniclons are evil and need to be destroyed," Lettuce said. "What a hypocrite."

"How does that make him a hypocrite?" Ichigo asked.

"He's a murderer," Lettuce said. "He murdered Emiko's parents after turning her into a Cyniclon."

Ichigo looked shocked. "Jeez, I knew he was a complete jerk, but _murder_?" she asked. "Why isn't he in jail?"

_I was the only one who saw, and by that point, I couldn't go to the police, _Emiko said. _I blew up the lab he was using, thinking it would kill him. It sounds like he ruined more lives than just mine._

"Why aren't you speaking aloud?" Ichigo asked.

_Ryou killed my parents in front of me, and I lost my voice from shock, _Emiko explained.

"That's horrible!" Ichigo said.

Pai broke into the conversation, and said, "Mew Ichigo, Lettuce has suggested forming a truce to gather the Mew Aqua together. The rest of us are in agreement on this; are you willing to do the same?"

"Sure, I don't really like the fighting," Ichigo said. "It takes up time that I could spend doing other things."

"Like dating that treehugger?" Kisshu asked gloomily.

"Um… I wasn't going to say that, but yes…" Ichigo said.

"When are you going to realize that Kisshu is way better!?" Lettuce asked, shocking everyone.

Ichigo looked puzzled, and said, "If you think he's way better, why aren't you trying to get him?"

Lettuce buried her now extremely red face in her hands and muttered, "Because I love Pai….."

Ichigo looked shocked. Then she looked at Pai, who also looked shocked, and said, "Don't break her heart, you hear me?"

Pai actually looked nervous. Then he stammered, "I-I a-actually really l-like you too, Lettuce…."

Lettuce looked up at him, ignoring the others' shocked faces, and said, "Really?"

"Really," Pai said.

Lettuce smiled, and hugged him. Startled, Pai hugged back. Emiko smiled and turned to the others, then said, _Let's give them some time._

Kisshu nodded, and he took Ichigo's hand, then teleported. Emiko followed, and they ended up in her room. She looked at Kisshu. _Why are we in my room?_

"Um… no reason," Kisshu said.

_Should we go check on Pudding and Taruto? _Emiko asked.

"What happened to them?" Ichigo asked.

"Emiko and I put them in a force field to contain them after they started having a screaming contest," Kisshu said. "I tried to warn Pudding that Taruto and sugar don't mix, but she didn't listen."

"I guess we should check on them," Ichigo said.

"Okay, they're in the main room," Kisshu said. They walked to the main room, and found Pudding and Taruto still in the force field.

_Are you two less hyper? _Emiko asked.

They nodded, and Emiko sighed. _Kisshu, I think we can let them out now._

"Fine," Kisshu said. He clasped hands with Emiko, and they both snapped their fingers. The force field disappeared, and Pudding and Taruto shouted together, "Free at last!"

Then Pudding noticed Ichigo, and said, "Ichigo-oneechan, did Pai-oniisan cure you?"

"Yep," Ichigo said.

"Where's Lettuce-oneechan?" Pudding asked.

Kisshu smirked. "Kissing Pai," he said. "We decided to give the new lovebirds some time alone."

"Kisshu, have you shown the old hag your room?" Taruto asked.

"For starters, Koneko-chan is NOT an old hag, and no, I haven't," Kisshu said.

"Can I see your room?" Ichigo asked.

"NO!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo looked a bit hurt and said, "Why?"

"Um…" Kisshu couldn't come up with a good reason.

Emiko decided to save him and said, _He hasn't cleaned in there in two months. There's dirty laundry everywhere._

"EMIKO!" Kisshu shouted.

_What? Do you WANT her to find out your secret? _Emiko asked.

"Not particularly," Kisshu said.

_Then don't complain about my excuses._

Kisshu sighed. Then it looked like he had an idea. "Should we go spy on the lovebirds?" he asked eagerly.

"That's mean," Ichigo said. "Maybe we should go back to Earth."

"Do we have to?" Kisshu asked. "Or is this just about your boring boyfriend?"

Ichigo sighed. "The truth is, he broke up with me a week ago," she said. "But I hated you then, thanks to Ryou, so I didn't tell you."

"Does that mean you _don't _hate me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo turned red and muttered something along the lines of "Pretty much."

Kisshu and Emiko were shocked. Noticing this, Ichigo said, "Um…. do you actually love me, Kisshu?"

"What would make you doubt that?" Kisshu asked.

"The 'toy' comments," Ichigo said.

Kisshu looked at Emiko, who nodded, grabbed Taruto and Pudding, and teleported off to her room.

Kisshu looked back at Ichigo, and said, "Ichigo, I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. That feeling just grew over time."

"But why do you always tell me I'm a toy?" Ichigo asked.

"You're cuter when you're angry," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm willing to give you a chance, especially since you helped cure me," she said. "But I want you to stop calling me a toy. It doesn't make me feel good."

Kisshu looked at her, a bit startled, then smiled. "Okay!" he said cheerfully. Then he pulled her into his arms, and when she looked up, he kissed her. He was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back.

_**Meanwhile, with Pai and Lettuce: **_Neither of them knew who started it, but suddenly they were kissing. When they broke apart, Pai did something amazing. He smiled.

Lettuce saw him smile, and blushed. "You should smile more often, Pai-san," she said.

Pai looked startled, and said, "You think?"

Lettuce nodded. "It looks good on you," she said, still blushing.

"Thank you, Lettuce-chan," Pai said. They were about to kiss again when they heard yelling from the main room. Pai grabbed Lettuce's hand and teleported. When they landed in the main room, they saw an out-of-control Pudding and Taruto running around screaming, and Emiko trying to calm them down while Kisshu and Ichigo looked on. "What in the world is going on out here?" Pai asked.

"Pudding and Taruto have been eating candy," Kisshu said gloomily.

"WHY didn't anyone take it away?" Pai asked. "We'll never get them calmed down!"

"Pudding bit Emiko when she tried to take the candy away," Ichigo said. "And she used her fangs. Do monkeys normally have fangs?"

"Sometimes," Pai said.

Emiko came over and said, _I give up. They're completely unstoppable._

"Great…." Pai said. "Maybe we should leave them here and go back to Earth. It's probably not safe."

_Let's go then, they're too loud, _Emiko said. She teleported, followed by Pai and Kisshu, who were holding their new girlfriends.

They landed in a park, and realized they were near Café Mew Mew. "Good, now I can go give Ryou a piece of my mind," Ichigo said. "Anyone else coming?"

Emiko and Kisshu nodded, and they walked off.

Lettuce and Pai stayed, and sat down on an out-of-the-way park bench. "What do you like to do for fun?" Pai asked.

"I like reading romance novels," Lettuce said, looking slightly embarrassed. "What about you?"

"I like to read as well, but mainly about animals and science," Pai said. "I've never read romance."

"Do you want to borrow one of my books?" Lettuce asked.

"Um… sure, I'll try it," Pai said.

Lettuce smiled, then looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to get home," she said. "Do you want to meet here after I'm done with school tomorrow? I can bring a book with me."

"Sure, what time?" Pai asked.

"Is 3:30 okay?" Lettuce asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then," Pai said. He leaned down and kissed her, then teleported back, leaving a very happy Lettuce to skip home.

**So now they're together! I know this isn't exactly all PaiXLettuce, but I'm trying. I hope people will review soon!**


	5. Showdown at Cafe Mew Mew

**New Feelings Chapter 5:**

**Showdown at Café Mew Mew**

_**With Ichigo, Kisshu and Emiko: **_The three of them walked to Café Mew Mew, which was closed, probably due to the lack of workers. Ichigo took out her pendant, which Lettuce had given back to her, and transformed. Then she kicked the door down. Kisshu and Emiko looked at each other and followed her in.

Ryou had obviously heard the door fall in, because he came running, and stopped dead. "ICHIGO!?" he shouted.

"That's right, and you're going to pay for injecting me with weird things without my permission," Ichigo snarled. "And I'll never work for you again, you stupid hypocrite."

"How am I a hypocrite?" Ryou asked.

"You killed humans for no reason, yet you say the Cyniclons are evil," Ichigo said. "As far as I can see, the evil one is you. And we're forming a truce, so you should go die."

"You're forming a truce with those monsters!?" Ryou shouted.

_Look who's talking, _Emiko said. Ichigo heard and said, "Emiko says "Look who's talking.""

"And the reason she can't speak aloud would be…." Ryou said skeptically.

"You killed her parents in front of her and she lost her voice from shock," Kisshu said.

"Her parents didn't deserve to live," Ryou said. "They told me that whether their daughter was a Cyniclon or not, they would take her back in. They were betraying the humans, so I had to kill them."

Emiko's face turned into a snarl, and she threw her right arm out to the side. A large sword appeared in her hand as Ichigo shrieked, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? ANY SANE PARENT WOULD TAKE THEIR CHILD IN, HUMAN OR NOT! I'M HALF HUMAN, SO WHY DO YOU BOTHER WITH ME AND THE OTHER MEWS!? YOU'RE EVIL, RYOU!"

"The other half of you is from this planet, not from a planet that wants to destroy all humanity," Ryou said, shrugging.

This only served to make Emiko and Ichigo more furious, and they looked at each other. _Let's combine our attacks, _Emiko said.

Ichigo nodded and screamed, "STRAWBERRY BELL!"

Emiko pointed her sword at Ryou, and as Ichigo shouted, "Ribon… STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" she shot a burst of fire at Ryou, who looked panicked. The attacks combined and hit Ryou dead on, as Keiichiro came into the room after hearing all the screaming. He watched in horror as Ryou turned into a pile of ash.

When the smoke cleared, Keiichiro asked, "WHY did you kill Ryou, Ichigo?"

"He's an evil murderer, and a danger to anyone who decides they like the Cyniclons," Ichigo said. "He had to die."

"Um… where did you get the idea that Ryou's an evil murderer?" Keiichiro asked.

"He murdered Emiko's human parents," Kisshu said. "Before I took her in, she was a human girl that Ryou kidnapped and turned into a Cyniclon. He killed her parents when they tried to rescue her. I'm surprised you didn't know all that."

Keiichiro sighed. "I knew about the project to turn Emiko into a Cyniclon," he admitted. "The day the lab blew up, I was visiting a friend, and I didn't know what had happened. Ryou never spoke of it- probably because he knew that I would have no choice but to go to the police. I had no idea he murdered Emiko's parents, though."

"Keiichiro, Lettuce has convinced us all to form a truce," Ichigo said. "Oh, and she and Pai are together now."

"I had a feeling she had a crush on him," Keiichiro said. "I didn't realize Pai felt the same."

"I told him not to break her heart," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu and I are together too."

"Oh, good," Keiichiro said. "And I take it Pudding and Taruto are as well?"

"Yeah," Kisshu said. "We had to leave them on the ship; they were both on sugar high. We came here because it's not safe when those two are hyper."

_I hope they don't wreck the ship, _Emiko said.

"Jeez, I didn't even think of that," Kisshu said. "Should we go check on them?"

_Might be a good idea, _Emiko said.

Keiichiro looked puzzled, then said, "Emiko, are you mute?"

Emiko nodded. _I can communicate telepathically, but I miss singing, _she said.

Kisshu relayed this to Keiichiro, who said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Emiko."

_Thanks, _Emiko said.

"She says thanks," Ichigo said.

"You can hear her?" Keiichiro asked, startled.

"All the Mews can use telepathy," Kisshu explained. "You didn't know that?"

"No," Keiichiro said. "How'd you figure that out?"

"Pai sent Emiko to find Lettuce to see what was causing Ichigo to act so violently, and Lettuce could hear her," Kisshu said. "We thought Lettuce might be able to use telepathy, so she tried it, and it worked. Then we tried it on the other Mews, and they all can use telepathy."

"You know what was causing Ichigo to act like that?" Keiichiro asked.

"I take it Ryou didn't tell you he injected me with a serum that was supposed to take over my mind and make me kill the Cyniclons?" Ichigo asked.

Keiichiro looked shocked. "No, he didn't," he said finally. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Pai, Kisshu and Emiko cured me," Ichigo said. "And that was another good reason to kill Ryou. He could do it again, and then we'd be back to square one."

Keiichiro sighed. "Good point. I won't tell anyone that you killed Ryou. You'd end up in jail, and I'm sure you don't want that."

"Thanks Keiichiro," Ichigo said. "I think I should get home. I know my parents aren't there, but it's getting late."

_Your parents aren't there? Why not? _Emiko asked.

"They go on trips a lot and leave me home alone," Ichigo said. "I wish they'd stay home more, but if I tell my dad that, he'll go back to treating me like a two year old."

"Do you want to stay the night with us?" Kisshu asked.

"Um… isn't your room a mess? Where would I sleep?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu sighed. "My room isn't a mess, it's just that I didn't exactly want to show you what I've got in there," he said. "Emiko was trying to keep you from learning that secret."

"Now I'm curious," Ichigo said.

_You might as well show her. She's going to find out sooner or later, it really should be from you, not Taruto, _Emiko said.

"Fine," Kisshu said. He nodded to Keiichiro, then took Ichigo's hand and teleported, followed by Emiko.

They landed in Kisshu's room, and Ichigo looked around, then spotted the bulletin board. "You're pretty obsessed, aren't you?" she asked. "Did you draw those?"

"No, I made Emiko do it," Kisshu said. "She's an amazing artist."

_Thanks, _Emiko said. _Pai and Taruto use me too; they always want pictures of Lettuce and Pudding. It seems like every day I get a new request._

"How on Earth do you keep up with them?" Ichigo asked.

_It's not easy, _Emiko said.

"Why do you do all this?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, don't you have other things that you'd rather do?"

_Not really, but I don't want to make them unhappy, _Emiko replied. _I have nowhere to go if they don't want me. I really like them, but sometimes, especially when I get another 'Go draw a picture of Lettuce', I kind of wonder if I'm a charity case. I have to cook for them too._

"KISSHU!" Ichigo shrieked. "You make her draw and cook for you!?"

"Um…. actually we have her cook because letting Pai near a kitchen is a recipe for total disaster…" Kisshu said uncomfortably.

_But you never cook, _Emiko reminded him. _I understand that Taruto would never cook for us, but you could help out once in a while. And that doesn't mean staring at me while I make something that smells good._

"You STARE at her while she's cooking? Do you know how creepy that sounds?" Ichigo asked. "Jeez, if we get married like you want, you better not do that to me."

"Emiko, did you really have to tell Ichigo all that?" Kisshu asked.

_She asked. It's not polite not to answer a question, _Emiko said. _I do get the sense that you sometimes think of me as a charity case, though._

Kisshu looked shocked. "I don't think of you like that," he said. "I think of you as a younger sister. Didn't you have siblings?"

_No, or I'd be trying to protect them from Ryou's evil, _Emiko said. _We wouldn't have met if I had siblings to take care of. I'm an only child._

"So am I," Ichigo said. "How old are you, Emiko?"

_I'm thirteen, why? _Emiko asked.

"I'm thirteen too! Can we be friends?" Ichigo asked.

_Sure, I don't have any girlfriends besides Lettuce, _Emiko said.

Ichigo smiled. Then she hugged Emiko, who hugged back. "You like hugs, don't you?" she asked when they let go.

_Yeah, and I haven't had one in months, _Emiko said. _Living with all boys can be tough._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisshu asked indignantly.

_You only like hugs if they're from Ichigo. Pai doesn't like hugs unless they're from Lettuce. And Taruto only likes Pudding's hugs, _Emiko said.

"You hugged me when we first met and I offered to take you in," Kisshu commented. "But you also tried to squeeze the life out of me."

_I was happy! Besides, wouldn't you need a hug if someone had shot YOUR parents to death in front of you a few hours ago? _Emiko asked.

"Point taken," Kisshu sighed. "But now you've got Ichigo to hug, right?"

_You really don't like my hugs? _Emiko asked.

"If you don't squeeze the life out of me, I don't mind if you hug me, but if you do it too hard, you're back to just Ichigo," Kisshu said.

_YAY! _ Emiko promptly hugged Kisshu, causing him to turn red.

Ichigo snickered and decided to see exactly how red Kisshu could get, so she tackled him and Emiko, and they all fell to the floor. Kisshu's face was now tomato red. "Jeez, what is this, jump on Kisshu day?" he asked.

Unfortunately for him, Taruto and Pudding were walking past his open door, and Pudding heard the last bit of his sentence. "HEY TARU-TARU!" she screamed. "KISSHU-ONIICHAN SAYS TO JUMP ON HIM!"

"REALLY!?" they heard Taruto yell, and before Kisshu could say anything, Pudding and Taruto ran in and jumped on him, Ichigo and Emiko.

Ichigo and Emiko managed to get away, and watched, giggling, as Kisshu got swarmed by two hyperactive nine-year-olds. "Could you two HELP instead of giggling!?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo and Emiko sighed; they were enjoying the show. Then Emiko picked up Taruto, and Ichigo picked up Pudding. They proceeded to dump the two kids outside the door, and closed it before they could get in again. Emiko locked it so they couldn't come in.

Then they went to Kisshu, and helped him up. He was practically gasping for air. Then he collapsed, and the girls looked at each other. _I hope he didn't hit his head again, _Emiko said. _That injury he got in the last battle with you isn't fully healed because Pai whacked him over the head soon after he got it._

Ichigo looked at Kisshu's head closely, and said, "I don't see anything. Maybe he just got smothered."

The girls lifted Kisshu onto his bed and sat down to wait for him to wake up.

An hour later, he stirred, and Ichigo said, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

Kisshu groaned and said, "My head feels like it's been split open again. It really hurts…"

Emiko put a hand on his forehead, and her hand began to glow. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the problem. Then she sighed. Kisshu had had a concussion from his battle with Ichigo, and it wasn't completely gone. She focused on healing the concussion, and finally took her hand away. _Does that feel better? _ she asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kisshu said. "I'm tired."

_You should sleep, it will help the healing stick, _Emiko said. She turned to Ichigo. _Do you want to stay with him?_

"Sure, I'll stay," Ichigo said.

_I'll leave you two alone. Kisshu, get some rest, _Emiko said. Kisshu nodded, so she teleported out.

**I'm hoping to do more PaiXLettuce fluff next chapter. Till then, REVIEW!**


	6. Sad and Happy

**New Feelings Chapter 6:**

**Sad and Happy**

Emiko went to ask Kisshu and Ichigo what they wanted for breakfast the next morning, and found them curled up together on Kisshu's bed, asleep. She smiled and decided to let them sleep in, and went to make chocolate chip muffins.

After putting them in the oven, she sat down to wait. Somehow she got to thinking about the events of yesterday. It had been really hard to hear Ryou say that her parents didn't deserve to live, and while she felt better after killing him, she still missed her parents. She sighed, and snapped her fingers. A picture in a frame appeared in her hand, and she looked at it. It was a picture of her parents that she had drawn soon after Kisshu took her in. That was how he found out about her drawing skills. She looked at it, and a tear trickled down her face. Most of the time, she could push away the sorrow, and it had gotten better lately, but sometimes she got sad. She didn't let the others see, but sometimes she would just go back to her room and cry.

Unfortunately, today Pai was walking by the kitchen while she was lost in thought and crying, and saw her. He knew he wasn't good at calming people down, so he quietly left and went to wake up Kisshu.

Luckily for him, Kisshu was already awake, and trying to get Ichigo to wake up. He looked up as Pai came in and asked, "Is something wrong? You look more serious than usual."

"Emiko's in the kitchen, and she's crying," Pai said. "I think you'd be better at finding out why."

At that, Ichigo woke up too, and said, "We'll go see what's wrong."

Kisshu nodded, then took her hand and teleported into the kitchen. Emiko heard the teleportation, and looked up, startled. Then she quickly tried to hide the fact that she was crying. Kisshu and Ichigo weren't having that, though, and Ichigo said, "Emiko, can you tell us what's wrong?"

Emiko sighed. _I miss my parents._

Ichigo noticed the drawing on the table and said, "Is that a picture of them?" Emiko nodded. Ichigo came over and hugged Emiko. Emiko hugged back, burying her face in Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo felt her shoulders shaking and hugged Emiko tighter. "It's fine, we're here for you," she said softly. "You're not alone."

Kisshu had come over too, and said, "Ichigo's right, Imouto-chan. We're here for you. You don't need to hold everything inside."

Emiko looked at him. Kisshu smiled and said, "You think we don't know why you lock yourself in your room sometimes? We're here for you when you need us, and even when you don't. You're not alone."

_Thanks guys, _Emiko said. _I appreciate your support._

Kisshu and Ichigo both smiled. "You're welcome," Kisshu said. He came over and hugged Emiko too. Then he said, "Are you making something? It smells like chocolate in here."

_I was making chocolate chip muffins, I should check on them, _Emiko said.

Kisshu let her go with a smile. Emiko smiled back, and went to take the muffins out. They were ready, so she put them out to cool.

"Kisshu, you're drooling," Ichigo said. Emiko turned, and saw Kisshu sheepishly wiping his mouth. She laughed- but to her surprise, she actually made a sound this time. Kisshu and Ichigo looked startled too. "Emiko, you laughed," Ichigo said. "Even when we were giggling yesterday, you made no sound. Do you think you're getting your voice back?"

Emiko tilted her head to one side, then tried it. Ichigo and Kisshu saw her throat work, and then she said aloud, "Maybe…" her voice was scratchy, so she cleared her throat, and said, "I can talk again!"

"That's wonderful!" Ichigo said. "I bet this means you can sing too, you said you missed that."

"Yeah!" Emiko said excitedly. "Can I try?"

"Sure, we'd love to hear you sing," Kisshu said.

Emiko smiled and took a breath.

_**(Insert 'Kimi o Nosete' here)**_

Kisshu and Ichigo listened as Emiko sang, not even noticing Pai and Taruto, who came in after Emiko started singing. Her voice was almost angelic, and when she was finished, she said, "I really missed that."

The others were speechless. "Y-you have a beautiful voice," Kisshu said.

"Thanks, Kisshu," Emiko said. "I've always loved singing."

Pai and Taruto were coming out of shock, and Taruto said, "Emiko-oneechan, when did you get your voice back? I thought when Pai examined you, he said you'd never be able to speak aloud again."

"Just now," Emiko said. "Ichigo noticed that I made an actual sound when I was laughing, and she suggested I might be getting my voice back. And she was right!"

"That's great!" Taruto said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Taruto," Emiko said with a grin.

**I know it's a horrible chapter ending and it's too short, but since almost no one seems to be reading this, I guess it doesn't matter too much.**


End file.
